Ningen no Kokoro
by el Cierto
Summary: Seperti apa manusia sebenarnya? Bagaimana dengan hati mereka? Mengapa begitu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan? Ini sebuah kisah tentang dia yang jatuh dan bangun, berulang kali... Ino... dan Itachi... Semi Canon. Long Oneshot :D


"_**Manusia itu munafik, terkadang apa yang mereka katakan tak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ningen no Kokoro**

**[an ItaIno fanfiction]**

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ningen no Kokoro (c) Yuzumi Haruka and el Cierto**

**(Ideas by Ruru and written by el Cierto) :D**

**.**

**Not for any commercial purpose**

**No money gained**

**Just for amusement**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu sore yang cerah. Dengan pendar jingganya yang menyala di sisi barat. Angin lembut berhembus menggoyangkan pucuk-pucuk daun pohon Momiji...

"Tadaima..." sebuah suara nyaring yang merdu memecah keheningan di sebuah rumah kecil yang juga merupakan toko bunga. Bersamaan dengan itu, kulihat sosok gadis kecil yang mengucapkan kata itu berlari kecil dengan semangat menghampiri penghuni lain rumah.

"Okaeri, Ino-chan..." satu suara laki-laki dewasa menyambut ucapan sang gadis cilik.

Kulihat Ino berlari dan memeluk sang ayah. Senyum cerah terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik. "Ayah..."

Inoichi—nama pria yang merupakan ayah Ino itu—mengacak lembut rambut sang putri dengan sayang. "Ne, kau tampak senang sekali, Ino-chan?"

"Humm, bagaimana ya... tapi aku memang senang, Ayah. Sekolah ternyata sangat menyenangkan," sahut Ino sambil melepas pelukannya pada pinggang sang Ayah.

"Wah, Ayah jadi penasaran nih apa saja yang kau dapati di hari pertamamu masuk akademi, ne. Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan kita makan sambil dengar ceritamu. Oke?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Oke, Ayah!" Lalu Ino pun berlari kecil ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Kamar mandinya memang jadi satu dengan kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian sepasang ayah dan anak itu sudah duduk di ruang makan dan menyantap hidangan yang dimasak oleh Inoichi sendiri. Di rumah itu memang hanya ada dia dan putrinya, Ino. Istrinya sudah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka. Meski hanya berdua, aku tetap bisa melihat kebahagiaan dan kehangatan dalam keluarga kecil itu. Inoichi benar-benar sosok seorang ayah yang sangat baik. Ino sangat beruntung memiliki seorang ayah yang seperti dia. Aku kadang heran, mengapa Inoichi tidak menikah lagi. Karena dia masih bisa dibilang muda. Lagipula dengan wajahnya yang rupawan, serta reputasinya sebagai Kepala Dinas Investigasi Konoha, tak akan sulit baginya mendapatkan wanita.

Suara nyaring merdu milik Ino memenuhi ruangan kecil itu selama kedua orang itu menyantap makanan mereka. Ino tampak sangat senang menceritakan tentang sekolahnya, teman-teman baru yang dikenalnya dan bagaimana para guru mengajarkan mereka tentang dasar-dasar dunia _shinobi_.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, membantu ayahnya membereskan ruang makan dan mencuci piring, Ino menyambar kotak tempatku berada dan berkata pada ayahnya bahwa dia capek dan ingin tidur lebih awal.

Inoichi yang tampak sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen hanya mengangguk dan mengucap 'oyasumi' sekilas pada sang putri kecil.

Begitu masuk kamar, Ino segera meletakkanku di samping bantalnya yang bermotif lili ungu lembut. Aku suka berada di situ karena lembut dan wangi. Wangi _lilac_ yang ringan dan menenangkan.

Ino tersenyum cerah saat menatapku. Sementara aku, tentu saja hanya bisa diam menatapnya. Tapi kalau aku bisa tersenyum, pastilah aku akan tersenyum dengan tulus membalas senyuman gadis cilik yang cantik ini.

"Hai Edo! Gimana kabarmu hari ini ne?" Ino memulai aktivitasnya, menyapaku seolah aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia memang selalu bertanya begitu jika seharian dia di luar dan meninggalkan aku di sudut toko bunganya.

"Apa saja yang kau lihat di rumah dan toko hari ini, ne? Apa ada yang menarik?" Ino bertanya lagi meski aku diam saja.

Dia tersenyum dan meraih kotak tempatku berada dan memelukku erat. "Ah, Edo. Andai saja kau ini bisa bicara, pasti kita akan bisa saling cerita banyak deh. Kau tahu kan kenapa setiap pagi sebelum aku keluar, aku suka meletakkanmu di depan, lalu saat pulang aku membawamu kembali ke kamar? Itu karena aku ingin kau melihat apa saja yang terjadi di rumah dan toko selama aku tidak ada."

Ino lalu merebahkan tubuhnya masih dengan aku di pelukannya. Kemudian dia mengangkat kotakku yang memang kecil dan ringan karena hanya berukuran sepanjang lengan atasnya dan tergenggam oleh kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Ah, Edo! Sudahlah, daripada itu, aku mau cerita padamu. Seperti biasa ne. Hehehe." Ino lalu merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurab dengan bantal sebagai tumpuannya dan meletakkan aku di depannya.

Aku memang selalu menjadi pendengar bagi cerita-cerita Ino sejak aku menjadi milik gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu. Dan karena hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, aku duga pasti banyak hal seru yang ia ingin ceritakan padaku. Hal-hal yang belum ia ceritakan pada ayahnya, akan ia ceritakan padaku. Yah, padaku, Ino bisa menceritakan semuanya, seluruhnya dan seutuhnya. Apa yang ia rahasiakan dari orang lain, bahkan dari ayahnya sendiri, akan ia bagi padaku yang diam ini.

_Tak ada manusia yang tak menyimpan rahasia, bahkan keluarga mereka pun terkadang tak diberi kepercayaan untuk mengetahuinya_...

"Edo, sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Tentang teman-teman, pelajaran dan para guru, kau tentu sudah mengetahuinya saat aku cerita ke Ayah tadi kan?"

Aku tentu saja mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia begitu bersemangat menceritakan pada ayahnya tentang semua itu. Tetapi aku juga tahu kalau ia tidak menceritakan semua pada ayahnya. Selalu ada bagian cerita yang ia semubunyikan dari ayahnya dan hanya ia bagi denganku.

"Ne, Edo... Kau tahu nggak? Kenapa aku sangat senang? Itu karena aku satu kelas dengan Sasuke-kun! Kau masih ingat kan? Dia itu dari klan Uchiha yang hebat itu. Ahh... Edo, andai kau melihatnya. Dia itu... sangat, sangat tampan! Semua anak perempuan berebut perhatiannya. Termasuk aku dan Sakura."

Aku tahu Sakura yang ia maksud. Itu nama seorang gadis sebayanya yang berambut sewarna bunga Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun itu nggak hanya tampan, tapi juga sangat pandai. Sayang dia tak sangat dingin. Tapi kurasa itu malah bikin dia jadi makin keren, ne, Edo? Anak laki-laki memang keren kalau dingin begitu kan? Ne?"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya, seperti sebelum-belumnya dan Ino melanjutkan ceritanya, dengan begitu ceria dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

_Manusia akan tersenyum dan tertawa saat bahagia_. Itulah yang kulihat selama ini.

Waktu berlalu dan Ino telah tumbuh besar sekarang. Dia menjadi semakin cantik, apalagi dengan rambut pirang indahnya yang panjang sampai pinggang. Dan beruntungnya, dia pun mendapatkan masa-masa yang indah sebagai seorang remaja.

Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai Ino yang ceria, ramah dan penuh semangat.

Tidak banyak yang tahu—atau bahkan tak ada yang tahu—bahwa Ino juga manusia biasa. Manusia biasa yang bisa menangis dan bersedih hati. Tetapi Ino memang tak pernah menampakkan sisi sedihnya pada orang lain, bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri.

Hanya padaku.

Hanya padaku Ino menceritakan segalanya. Menampilkan segala kejujurannya. Saat ia menangis semalaman saat Sasuke yang dipujanya ternyata pindah ke Otogakure tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Hanya padaku Ino tak berbohong. Bagaimana sedih dan jatuhnya ia saat dia ditinggal Shikamaru—sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sebenarnya disayanginya lebih dari sahabat—yang pergi ke Suna.

Hanya padaku Ino jujur. Saat dia mengungkapkan betapa sedih dan kecewanya ia saat ia tahu Neji ternyata telah ditunangkan dengan Hinata padahal ia mulai menyukai Hyuuga itu.

Begitulah, rahasia-rahasia Ino, terutama rahasia tentang cerita cintanya, yang selalu patah sebelum sempat berkembang. Ino belum pernah sampai mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya setiap kemudian terjadi sesuatu di mana ia harus kehilangan kesempatan meraih cintanya itu.

Karena itu, setelah berkali-kali patah hati, kupikir dia tak akan mudah jatuh hati lagi. Apalagi dengan umurnya yang lebih dewasa, aku pikir dia akan lebih berhati-hati.

Tetapi inilah Ino. Dia terlalu menurutkan rasa hatinya. Itu kadang membuatku takut. Tapi aku bisa apa, selain hanya setia mendengar segala ceritanya.

Seperti saat ini. Sepulang dari latihan—Ino dan teman-teman seangkatannya kembali berlatih bersama untuk menghadapi ujian Jonin yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi—setelah mandi dan berganti baju tidur, Ino segera menyambarku dan memperdengarkanku ceritanya.

Cerita tentang seorang pria bernama Sai.

Ekspresi Ino saat menceritakannya sama saat dia menceritakan tentang Sasuke dulu. Dan aku pun segera tahu, Ino jatuh cinta lagi. Pada pria bernama Sai itu.

Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak enak. Aku takut, benar-benar takut dia akan patah hati lagi.

Ah, Ino...

"Ah... Edo! Kau tahu Sai-kun itu sungguh mirip Sasuke-kun. Dia sangat tampan. Dan lebihnya lagi, dia suka tersenyum. Ramah deh. Dia juga suka membantu. Ah, dia benar-benar menakjubkan. Kapan-kapan kau harus lihat dia, ne, Edo!"

_Mengapa manusia begitu mudah terpesona pada keindahan yang tampak di mata saja?_

Ino terus bercerita tentang Sai sampai dia jatuh tertidur. Dari ceritanya, pria bernama Sai itu memang tampaknya lebih menyenangkan daripada Sasuke. Tetapi kurasa itu bukan jaminan kalau pria ini akan membahagiakan Ino.

...

Pagi itu, Sakura datang menjemput Ino untuk berangkat latihan bersama. Sudah tahu kan? Sakura itu sahabat Ino juga. Sakura berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerald. _Dia memiliki tenaga berlebih yang kata Ino hanya dengan satu tinjunya saja, Sakura bisa meretakkan tanah lapang tempat mereka latihan. Keduanya sangat dekat meski mereka juga bersaing dalam banyak hal. Mulai dari pelajaran, _jutsu,_ sampai masalah pria. Saat masih _genin_ dulu persahabatan mereka sempat renggang karena Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi rival Ino dalam mengejar Sasuke. Saat itu, aku masih ingat, Ino menangis sedih sampai tertidur. Namun kemudian meeka bersahabat dan dekat lagi setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha.

Kuharap Ino tak akan bermasalah lagi dengan Sakura. Karena keduanya jauh lebih baik menjadi sepasang sahabat daripada rival abadi.

Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak enak lagi.

_Persahabatan sejati tak seharusnya kalah saat berhadapan dengan cinta, kan?_

Pagi yang cerah dan kali ini Ino menggantikan bibi ayahnya menjaga toko bunga mereka. Aku sendiri didudukkannya di atas meja kasir.

Beberapa pelanggan telah datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk membeli bunga untuk sembahyang dan Ino melayaninya dengan wajah cerah nan ramah khas sebagaimana seorang penjual seharusnya. Tetapi sebenarnya gadis pirang ini agak resah karena memikirkan Sai yang pergi misi bersama Sakura dan Naruto.

Namun keresahan Ino kulihat menguap saat seorang pria muda memasuki toko. Pembeli baru.

Seorang pria muda berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat rendah. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berseragam ANBU. Sungguh jika aku jadi Ino, aku pasti sudah akan menasbihkan diri menjadi fans pria ini. Pria ini pria paling menawan yang pernah kulihat selama aku bersemayam di toko ini.

"I-Itachi-san?" Aku heran Ino yang terkenal pandai bicara itu bisa menyapa pria yang ternyata bernama Itachi itu sampai tergagap.

Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Ino dan sekilas mata _onyx_-nya melirik ke tempatku. Aku terkejut. Wajahnya itu seperti tak asing bagiku. Ah... bukankah... bukankah dia...

"_Itachi? Kemana saja kau?_" _seorang pria dewasa berumur awal tiga puluhan berkata tajam._

_Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, Otousan. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil di puncak sana."_

_Sang ayah menatap Itachi sejenak dan melihat setangkai bunga berwarna kecoklatan di tangan anak sulungnya itu. "Ibumu memintamu memetik bunga itu?"_

_Itachi menatap ayahnya sekilas dan menggeleng, "Uhmm... bunga ini bukan untuk Okaasan."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aa... Otousan. Kita masih harus pergi ke bukit di sana itu kan?" Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Hnn... Itachi, jangan biarkan hal-hal kecil mengganggu konsentrasimu. Ingat, kau adalah calon kepala klan Uchiha. Ingat itu!"_

"_Hai', wakatta, Otousan!"_

_Itachi menggenggam seikat bunga di tangannya dengan erat sebelum kemudian measukkannya ke dalam tas kecil di punggungnya._

_Detik berikutnya dia telah mengikuti jejak sang ayah berlari menuju bukti di seberang sungai._

_..._

"_Hai..." Itachi menyapa lembut seorang anak perempuan yang duduk terpaku kaku di sebuah bangku di taman Konoha. Anak perempuan kecil itu tampak sangat sedih. Pandangannya kosong dan tidak ada binar kehidupan di sepasang _aquamarine_-nya yang indah._

_Anak perempuan itu menoleh pada Itachi. "Kau siapa?"_

"_Aku Itachi dan kau, Ino kan?"_

"_Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"_

"_Aku mendengar teman-temanmu memanggilmu begitu." Itachi lalu duduk di samping Ino._

_Kedua anak itu lalu diam untuk beberapa saat sampai kemudian Itachi memecah keheningan itu. "Ino-chan, kenapa kau selalu tampak sedih?"_

_Ino menoleh lagi dan menatap Itachi beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menghembuskan napas. "Karena Okaachan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ayah sendiri..."_

"_Apa kau yakin Okaachan-mu meninggalkanmu?"_

"_Dia tidak ada di rumah,di taman, di tempat Obaasan, di manapun... Okaachan tak ada. Hiks... Hiks..."_

_Itachi terpaku demi dilihatnya si gadis cilik menangis. Ia tampak bingung sejenak, sebelum kemudian dia mengangsurkan sebentuk bunga berwarna kecoklatan—Edelweis._

"_Ne, jangan menangis, Ino-chan. Ini untukmu."_

_Ino yang masih berurai air mata pun mendongak dan menatap bunga yang ia tahu adalah bunga yang hanya tumbuh di puncak gunung itu. "Edelweis... Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"_

_Itachi menggaruk salah satu pipinya yang tak gatal dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Hmm, aku mendapatkannya saat misi."_

"_Kata Ayah bunga ini hanya tumbuh di gunung. Pasti tak mudah mengambilnya."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau simpanlah dia. Biarkan dia jadi temanmu. Itu, bunga yang tak pernah akan layu, kau tahu kan?"_

_Ino menatap kuntum edelweis di tangannya lalu menatap Itachi kemudian mengangguk. Sekilas mata indahnya berbinar sebelum kemudian dia berdiri dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih._

_Itachi yang ikut berdiri hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian tangannya mengelus puncak kepala pirang Ino dengan lembut. Sesaat keduanya saling bertatapan sambil saling tersenyum._

"_Arigatou... I-Itachi-kun.." Ino tahu-tahu berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi Itachi. Kilat karena detik kemudian Ino telah berlari meninggalkan sang anak laki-laki yang terpaku sementara tangannya mengelus pipinya yang memerah. _

...

Tidak salah lagi Itachi Uchiha yang kini berdiri di depan Ino yang sibuk merangkai bunga pesanannya itu adalah orang yang sama yang memetikku dari gunung dan kemudian memberikannya pada Ino bertahun-tahun lalu, saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun dan Ino sendiri masih berumur 5 tahun.

Tapi sayang sekali, tak seperti aku, Ino sepertinya sama sekali tak ingat lagi soal itu. Padahal aku yakin, Itachi masih mengingatnya. Ah...

Setelah Itachi keluar dari toko, Ino menatapku dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ah... Edo! Hari yang cukup melelahkan ya?"

"Hmmh... aku ingin cepat tutup saja, tapi Ayah pasti tak akan suka jika aku tutup tokonya sekarang. Hufft..."

"Oh Edo... kau pasti heran kenapa aku begini, kan? Aah, ini menyebalkan, kau tahu. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiranku dari Sai-kun!" Ino berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas bicara sendiri-nya. Iya, memang ia mengajak aku sebagai teman bicara. Tetapi orang yang lewat atau masuk ke tokonya—siapapun itu—pasti akan menganggap Ino tak waras karema bicara pada sebuah kotak kaca berisi sekuntum Edelweiss kan?

"Huhh! Edo... aku harus bagaimana? Sakura itu selalu beruntung. Dulu dia satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun. Sekarang dia satu tim dengan Sai-kun. Ah... dan entah mengapa aku merasa mereka akan jadi dekat karena misi kali ini."

"Ahh~ Edo! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat suka Sai-kun. Apa aku harus kalah lagi kali ini?" tanya Ino dengan muram, yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan tatapan diamku—seperti biasa.

Andai saja aku bisa bicara, aku akan menyuruh Ino untuk tak terlalu memikirkan Sai dan mengatakan padanya kalau masih ada orang lain yang aku yakin lebih baik dari pria bernama Sai itu. Sayang aku hanya bisa diam...

::::::::::::

Hari itu Ino kembali menjaga toko. Dia sedang tidak ada misi dan tidak ada shift pula di rumah sakit jadi dia memilih untuk mengisi harinya menjaga toko meskipun bibi Ayahnya mengijinkannya untuk keluar dan bersenang-senang. Masalahnya juga, Ino tak bisa keluar untuk bersenang-senang karena sahabat-sahabatnya semua sedang dalam misi. Tenten sedang dalam misi bersama Rock Lee dan Guru Guy, lalu Sakura masih belum kembali dari misinya dengan Tim 7.

Tim 7 yang dipimpin Yamato, dengan anggotanya Naruto, Sakura dan Sai.

Sai.

Aku tahu sekali Ino masih saja galau memikirkan pria bernama Sai itu. Membuatku jadi penasaran dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan si Sai itu.

Ino sedang sibuk merangkai aneka bunga menjadi buket indah pesanan pelanggan saat gemerincing gantungan pintu tanda ada orang datang bergemerincing.

"Ino-_piiiiig_!" Sebuah suara nyaring yang sudah kuhapal terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya sosok gadis sebaya Ino dengan rambut warna gulalinya yang terang benderang.

"Haissh! _Forehead_! Kupikir ada angin topan datang tahu!" Ino berkacak pinggang, memasang tampang juteknya yang khas. Itu adalah salah satu _gesture_ yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada sahabat terdekatnya. Dan Sakura adalah salah satunya. Tak perduli apapun yang telah terjadi di masa lalu—Sakura pernah memutuskan persahabatan mereka karena Sasuke—mereka berdua tetaplah _best friend_. Karena sebenarnya, Sakura memang tidak buruk. Dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya, dia itu memang yang paling cocok jadi sahabat dekat Ino. Keduanya bisa saling melengkapi.

"Hee? Begitu yah caramu menyambut teman yang baru pulang dari misi panjang?"

Ino menjulurkan lidah. "Kalau haus, kau toh bisa ambil minum sendiri." Ino berlagak _cuek_ dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya merangkai bunga.

"Ahaha, seperti biasa. Tapi sebelum itu, aku punya satu kejutan nih. Kau mau dengar?"

"Kejutan apa? Kau dapat sekantong emas?" tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari potongan-potongan tangkai bunga di hadapannya.

"Ah! Kau ini, _Pig!_ Tidak asyik!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir.

"Iya deh. Jadi apa kejutannya kalau begitu, Nona _Forehead?"_ Ino menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Sai-kun, ne, Ino-pig!"

Jika aku punya mulut, aku pasti kelihatan ternganga. Perkataan Sakura itu sungguh tidak kuduga. Dan aku yakin, Ino pun tak menduganya meski aku juga tahu dia telah mengkhawatirkan soal ini sebelumnya.

Aku tahu benar seberapa besar Ino menaruh harapan akan perasaannya pada Sai. Dan aku juga melihat sinar di matanya padam, tepat saat mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. Kupikir, tinggal menunggu detik dan dia akan menangis sedih.

Tapi, lagi-lagi aku ternganga—andai aku punya mulut—demi melihat Ino berbalik menghadap Sakura setelah beberapa detik yang terasa bermenit-menit berlalu dia terdiam tak langsung merespon ucapan Sakura.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum cerah, meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. "Wah! Selamat ne Sakura-chan! Aku ikut senang mendengarnya! Hehehe!"

Sakura tampak sedikit terpana akan reaksi Ino. Kurasa dia juga tak mengira akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Ino. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan tertawa membalas ucapan selamat yang diberikan Ino.

"_Yang kutahu jika manusia merasa sedih mereka akan menangis, tapi kenapa dia tersenyum? Sungguhkan dia bahagia?"_

Begitu Sakura pergi, Ino menutup toko dan segera menyambarku untuk dibawanya ke kamar. Dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, dan kutakutkan juga, gadis cantik itu menangis sedih sambil memelukku erat.

"Edo... aku kalah lagi... Dan kali ini aku kalah dari Sakura..."

"Edo... aku harus bagaimana? Aku nggak tahu aku harus bagaimana berhadapan dengan keduanya setelah ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu mereka lagi? Ini sangat sakit, Edo... Kenapa aku selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta yang kuinginkan?"

"Tapi Edo... Sakura sahabat baikku. Aku senang karena dia sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke. Tapi dia jadian dengan Sai... Ah, Edo... kalau begini aku sungguh tidak tahu.." Ino yang semula menangis kini tampak menyunggingkan senyum.

Aku jadi bingung melihat ekspresi Ino yang berubah-ubah.

"_Yang kutahu manusia akan tersenyum jika bahagia, dan menangis jika jika bersedih. Tetapi dia tersenyum juga menangis, apa sebenernya yang dia rasakan?"_

:::::::::::::::::

Hari sudah beranjak gelap sementara hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah langit ingin menumpahkan seluruh kandungan airnya. Dingin.

Aku berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Ino, sendiri—tanpa kehadiran Ino, maksudku. Pemilikku itu sedang dalam misi. Dia bilang padaku akan kembali hari ini, tapi sampai sekarang nyatanya dia belum juga masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga misinya lancar dan dia kembali dengan selamat. Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuan Ino sebagai seorang _kunoichi_, namun dengan kondisinya yang sedang rapuh, sesuatu yang kecil pun bisa jadi bahaya besar karena tidak konsentrasi. Apalagi _jutsu_ andalan Ino berkaitan dengan pikiran. Jenis _jutsu_ yang membutuhkan 100% konsentrasi untuk mencapai keberhasilan.

Ino yang malang. Yang selalu patah hati. Ah... aku harap dia segera bangkit lagi.

KREEEKK...

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Ino masuk dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Belum hilang keterkejutanku, dia sudah terduduk di lantai sambil memelukku dengan eratnya.

"Edo..."

"Ah... Edo... aku sakit sekali kau tahu... sangat sakit. Aku sedang di jalan, sendirian dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor Hokage saat kulihat Sai dan Sakura berjalan berdua di bawah satu payung... Aku hanya bisa diam melihat betapa bahagianya mereka..."

Aku menatap Ino yang sangat kusut dan acak-acakan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku menyesal tidak jadi manusia karena kalau aku manusia, niscaya aku akan meneriakinya untuk segera bangun dan mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kalau aku manusia niscaya aku akan teriakkan padanya bahwa dia sudah sangat cengeng. Dan itu sangat menjijikkan!

Sayang aku bukan manusia dan tak akan pernah jadi manusia, kecuali yah... jika disihir Peri Biru mungkin... seperti dalam kisah si Pinokio. _Oh, jangan tanya padaku, bagaimana sekuntum Edelweis sepertiku tahu cerita anak-anak itu!_

Karena tak bisa melakukan apapun melihat keadaan Ino yang menyedihkan itu, maka aku hanya bisa mengatakan kata-kata dalam pose bisuku ini.

_Ino-chan, seperti matahari yang terbit selepas gelapnya malam... percayalah, kebahagiaan yang lebih besar pun akan hadir setelah ini..._

:::::::::::::::::

Hari berlalu dan Ino masih dalam kondisi buruknya, patah hati. Meski bagi orang-orang, bahkan ayahnya sendiri, Ino tampak biasa saja—berwajah ceria dan tersenyum ramah—tapi aku tahu itu semua topeng yang dipasang Ino untuk menyembunyikan keadaan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Seperti hari ini, dia kembali memasang topengnya dengan sempurna, menjaga toko dan melayani setiap pembeli dengan senyum yang ramah dan kerjanya yang cekatan dalam memilih dan merangkai bunga yang diinginkan para pembeli.

Cring... cring... ting... ting..

Gantungan pintu kembali bergemerincing setelah beberapa saat berlalu dengan Ino yang duduk sambil mencoreti buku di meja di belakang mesin kasir.

Seperti refleks, Ino berdiri dan menyuarakan sambutan ramahnya.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka Florist..." Senyum lebar Ini tak pelak memudar dengan cepat saat dilihatnya siapa yang datang.

Itachi Uchiha.

Namun Ino segera sadar dari keterpanaannya melihat sosok Uchiha muda itu dan segera kembali memasang topengnya.

"Itachi-san... Lama tak kelihatan. Mau beli bunga untuk Mikoto-basan seperti waktu itu?"

"Hnn... Kau, apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Itachi-san, aku baik-baik saja." _Bohong! Teriakku!_

Itachi menatap Ino sekilas sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke rak-rak bunga. "Seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, semua masih sama."

"Tentu saja masih sama, Itachi-san. Kami tak melakukan pemugaran atau apa memang."

"Aa,_ soo ka_. Tapi sebenarnya ada satu dua hal yang berubah," Itachi bergumam.

_Benar Itachi! Kau melihatnya juga? Ino berubah! Dia jadi banyak menangis dan sekarang ini sedang mengenakan topengnya malah!_ Aku memebenarkan ucapan Itachi.

"Eh? Itachi-san bilang apa?" Ino yang sibuk mengambili bunga yang diperlukan untuk membuat rangkaian bunga pesanan Itachi mau tak mau menelengkan kepala dan menatap heran pada sang Uchiha sulung itu.

"Aa, tidak. Silahkan teruskan pekerjaanmu, Ino..."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan duduk, Itachi-san. Sebentar lagi bunganya pasti sudah jadi."

"Hnn... tidak perlu tergesa, Ino. Aku tidak sedang buru-buru."

"Hai'..." Ino lalu memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyusun rangkaian bunga yang biasa dibeli Itachi. Entah mengapa aku melihat ia tak selancar sebelumnya dalam membuatnya. Apa Ino begitu patah kali ini sampai dia seperti itu...

Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui Ino, tapi tentu saja aku tahu, Itachi sesekali menjatuhkan tatapan _onyx_-nya pada gadis bersurai pirang itu. Aku sedikit tak percaya oleh caranya memandang Ino... Begitu lembut... dan sayang?

"Nah, sudah jadi ne, Itachi-san," kata Ino dengan riang sambil meletakkan karangan bunganya yang indah di atas konter.

Itachi mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah pelan menuju meja kasir. Dia menatap hasil karya Ino untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia menatap Ino.

"Hnn, Ino, apakah toko kalian menyediakan bunga untuk membesarkan hati seseorang yang sedih?"

"He?" Kulihat Ini tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi itu. Namun kemudian, gadis yang memang menguasai tentang _hana kotoba_ itu segera bisa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Uhmm, tentu saja Itachi-san. Kau mau membeli bunga untuk itu juga?"

"Hnn..."

"Tapi bunga itu akan kau tujukan untuk orang yang sudah tua atau masih muda, pria atau wanita ne?"

"Untuk seorang gadis yang sedang sedih," jawab Itachi cepat.

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Itachi-san. Akan kupilihkan bunga yang paling cocok. Kau berapa banyak?"

"Hnn, satu tangkai saja kurasa cukup."

Ino mengangguk lalu dia menuju bagian belakang rak di mana banyak bunga-bunga segar lain yang ditanam dalam pot.

Tak lama kemudian Ino telah kembali dengan setangkai bunga _Gladiolus_ kecil berwarna kuning-putih yang cerah dan cantik.

"Ini Itachi-san. Ada lagi?"

"Hnn, kurasa tidak. Jadi, semuanya berapa?"

"2100 ryo."

Itachi lalu mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang seribuan ryo dari dompetnya.

"Ambil kembalinya, Ino."

"Eh? Tapi... ini terlalu banyak, Itachi-san.."

Itachi menggeleng. "Iie... tak sebanding dengan hasil karyamu yang begitu indah." Itachi mengangkat buket bunga yang telah disusun Ino.

"Ne, kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Terima kasih banyak, Itachi-san..." Ino membungkuk.

"Hnn... dan satu lagi, Ino... ini untukmu," Itachi mengulurkan setangkai bunga Gladiolus yang baru saja dibelinya itu kepada Ino.

"...?" Ino melongo, tampak tidak mengerti.

"Kau yang lebih tahu tentang arti bunga ini kan? Jadi, apa dengan ini kau bisa tersenyum dengan tulus lagi?"

Ya ampun! Itachi Uchiha! Ck ck ck. Tak kusangka dibalik ekspresinya yang begitud tak tebaca—bahkan terkesan angkuh dan dingin—dia bisa bersikap dan berkata begitu _gentle_. Andai saja aku ini seorang gadis, sudah pasti aku akan melompat dan memeluk Itachi. Oh! Tapi lihat saja Ino sekarang! Gadis itu alih-alih kegirangan mendapat bunga dari pria setampan Itachi, dia malah hanya bisa terlongo-longo seperti ikan lohan peliharaan ayahnya. Begitu terus sampai Ino bahkan tak sadar Itachi telah keluar dari toko. Dasar Ino _baka_!

Ino menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh hingga kemudian tak tampak lagi dari pandangannya. "Edo, ternyata Itachi tak sedingin yang kukira."

_Tentu saja tidak! Kau benar-benar tak ingat yah, Ino, siapa yang telah memberikan aku padamu? Duh!_

Lalu Ino menatap setangkai bunga di genggaman tangannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum kemudian menatapku, lalu menatap ke arah pintu tempat Itachi baru saja keluar, lalu menatap bunga di tangannya itu dan kembali menatapku lagi. Persis seperti orang linglung gadis ini sekarang. Duh!

"Edo~!" jeritnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tangannya yang tak menggenggam bunga.

"Ah... Edo! Kenapa aku merasa _de javu_. Seperti pernah mengalami momen seperti ini sbeelumnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa ini bukan pertama kali aku menerima bunga dari Itachi-san."

_Duh! Ino!_ Teriakku dalam bayanganku sendiri tentunya. _Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi memberi bunga padamu. Kan yang pertama itu saat dia memebrikanku padamu! Duh! Ingat dong, Ino! Kau benar-benar payah!_

"Ahhh... Edo... padahal tentu saja itu tidak mungkin kan? Jelas ini pertama kalinya. Dan mungkin satu-satunya yah... Dia itu kan jajaran atas ANBU, komandannya malahan. Itachi-san seorang _shinobi_ yang sangat kuat dan hebat, Edo... daan KYAAAA... aku baru saja ketahuan sedang galau di depannya... Aaaa Edo, apa aku begitu terbaca?"

Jika aku berkepala, niscaya aku akan geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Ino sekarang. Tapi setidaknya aku jadi senang karena saat ini tampak lebih senang, dan yang pasti tak mengenakan topengnya lagi.

Dipikir lagi aneh juga. Ino sedih berhari-hari dan berekspresi palsu selama menghadapi orang. Bahkan dengan kehadiran bunga-bunga yang indah nan cantik memenuhi tokonya, masih tak bisa mengembalikan _mood_-nya. Tetapi sekarang, gadis itu tampak tersenyum-senyum sambil sesekali menciumi bunga yang notabene juga berasa dari koleksi tokonya sendiri, yang bedanya telah dibeli seorang pelanggan—yang kebetulan tampan dan terkenal—lalu diberikan padanya.

"_Apa istimewanya? Apa hanya dengan diberi setangkai bunga, manusia bisa melupakan kesedihannya?"_

_:::::::::::::::::_

"_I-Itachi-san?" Aku tak bisa menahan rasa kagetku demi kulihat siapa tutor latihanku kali ini. Sungguh tak pernah kuduga bahwa aku akan berlatih dengan Itachi Uchiha yang ternama itu. Tsunade-sama memang tak mengatakan dengan jelas siapa tutor latihanku untuk persiapan ujian Jonin ini. Dia hanya menyuruhku bahwa mulai hari ini aku diberi tempat berlatih di Lapangan 21 di timur laut Konoha, dekat dengan sungai besar._

"_Hai, Ino..."_

"_A-apa kau yang jadi tutorku?"_

_Itachi menggeleng dan itu tentu saja membuatku heran. Namun keherananku itu segera terjawab saat kemudian dia berkata, "Aku hanya menggantikan Iruka-san untuk hari ini karena dia mendadak ada misi dengan Kakashi-san."_

_Aku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Aa, kalau begitu, saya mohon bantuannya, Itachi-san..." Sambil berkata demikian aku pun membungkukkan badan beberapa derajat._

"_Hnn..." Itachi balas tersenyum._

_Dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak terpana. Kamisama... aku baru sadar kalau Itachi... itu sangat mirip Sasuke-kun... Ah tidak... dia... Itachi bahkan jauh lebih tampan... Ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang begitu menakjubkan... yang tak kulihat pada Sasuke..._

"_Bersiaplah, Ino. Mungkin latihan ini sedikit lebih keras..."_

_Suara bariton yang dalam milik Itachi sontak menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku. Aku buru-buru mengangguk dan bersiap dengan instruksi yang akan diberikannya._

"_Sebagai pemanasan, kita berlari menuju bukit Konoha Barat. Kau siap?"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Hai'!"_

"_Baik! Sebagai awal, kita akan berlomba. Siapa yang paling dulu sampai adalah pemenangnya."_

"_Baiklah, Itachi-san. Dan... apa ada hukuman bagi yang kalah?"_

"_Hnn, tentu saja."_

"_Apa?" Aku penasaran. Karena aku merasa aku tak akn mungkin menang melawan sosok yang jadi tutorku ini. Secara dia salah satu ninja terhebat yang pernah lahir di Konoha. Kabarnya, bahkan dia melampaui Hokage Keempat yang notabene ninja terkuat di Konoha._

_Itachi menoleh. "Kenapa kau bertanya itu? Kau takut kalah dariku?"_

_Ino nyengir sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan sedikit salah tingkah. "Aa, tentu saja tidak. Meski aku masih chunin, Itachi-san, aku tak akan mengalah dengan mudah!"_

"_Hnn... kita lihat saja ne. Baiklah kita mulai sekarang! Hup!" Dan belum sempat aku merespon, Itachi sudah melesat meninggalkan aku yang tercengang karena tahu-tahu dia lenyap sebelum aku sadar apa yang dikatakannya._

_Hufftt... curang kan, Itachi itu!_

_Tak mau ketinggalan lebih jauh, aku pun segera mengumpulkan seluruh cakra dan memusatkannya di kedua kakiku untuk segera menyusulnya menuju bukit di barat sana._

_Perkataan orang bahwa Itachi adalah salah seorang _shinobi_ terhebat Konoha rupanya bukan sebuah omong kosong. Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar membuatku harus __mengeluarkan seluruh chakraku hanya untuk bisa menyamai kecepatannya, yang bahkan kemudian aku gagal melakukannya._

_Tiba-tiba Itachi berhenti sehingga aku pun mau tak mau ikut berhenti dan menatapnya dengan heran._

"_Kalu lanjutkan larimu, Ino. Aku akan menyusul 2 menit kemudian," kata Itachi sebelum aku sempat menyuarakan pertanyaanku._

"_He?"_

"_Hnn..."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Itachi-san?"_

"_Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku."_

"_Kau meremehkanku, Itachi-san!" tukasku dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir._

"_Aa, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat kecepatanmu, Ino."_

"_Hmmh, baiklah. Hup!" Dan aku pun segera melesat lagi. Dari sudut mata kulihat Itachi masih berdiri di atas cabang pohon di belakang sana melihat lurus ke arahku._

_Jrep! Jrep! Jrep!_

_Hampir saja kedua lenganku menjadi sasaran beberapa kunai yang tiba-tiba menghujaniku. _

"Shit_! Itachi-san! Apa-apaan ini!" teriakku saat tahu-tahu kulihat Itachi sudah berdiri di cabang pohon beberapa meter di depanku._

"_Refleksmu masih lambat, seperti halnya dengan kecepatanmu, Ino." Itachi berkata, tampak tak memperdulikan protesku sedikitpun._

"_Kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan menyerangku," dalihku sambil mengelus lenganku yang sebelumny nyaris tergores kunai yang dilemparkan Itachi._

"_Tak ada lawan yang akan memberitahumu bahwa mereka akan menyerang," sahut Itachi datar lalu melesat pergi dari hadapanku._

_Aku mendecih tapi segera bergerak untuk menyusulnya._

_Itachi benar-benar sangat cepat. Bahkan dengan seluruh chakra yang kukerahkan di kaki untuk menyusulnya pun, aku masih tertinggal di belakangnya. Kalau begini, jangankan bisa menang, mengimbanginya pun serasa mustahil!_

Pikir! Ino! Pikirkan sesuatu!Inner-_ku terus berteriak seiring derap lari dan lompatan-lompatan yang kulakukan._

_Dan...! Bingo! Aku punya ide!_

"_Aaa, Itachi-sannnnn!" teriakku seperti orang kesakitan. Dan meski Itachi sudah cukup jauh di depanku, aku yakin dia pasti bisa mendengarnya. Telinga seorang ninja kan memiliki _range_ pendengaran yang jauh melampaui orang biasa._

_Benar saja. Itachi tampak tergesa menghampiriku. Dan kau percaya, ekspresi wajahnya saat itu!_

_Dia tampak begitu khawatir dan segera berjongkok di depanku yang pura-pura kesakitan._

_Yosh! Kena!_

_Yang dengan Itachi itu adalah _bunshin-_ku. Lalu aku yang asli pun segera melesat meninggalkan mereka. Hahaha! _

"_Kau pikir bisa menipuku dengan trik lama itu, ne, Ino Yamanaka?"_

_DEG!_

_Jantungku nyaris melompat keluar demi kulihat Itachi tahu-tahu sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depanku._

Sial! Bukankah dia masih di belakang mengurusi _bunshin_-ku?

"_Aa, sekedar kau tahu, yang di belakang itu pun bukan aku," kata Itachi dengan seringai samar di wajahnya yang tampan._

_Aku terbelalak. "Kau?"_

"_Jaa! Ino!" Dan Itachi segera melesat lagi meninggalkanku yang geregetan._

_Hufft! Aku mendecih kesal._

_Akhirnya aku kalah dari Itachi karena tertinggal jauh darinya untuk mencapai puncak bukit barat Konoha._

"_Yappari... kau kalah dengan mudah, Ino..."_

"_Iyah, iyah, aku tahu. Lalu apa hukumannya?"_

"_Itu..." Itachi melangkah mendekat dan baru berhenti di depanku setelah jarak kami tinggal sekitar 30 senti._

_Aku terbelalak. Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang. Dan jadi angat kencang saat kemudian wajah itu menunduk dan mendekat ke arahku._

"_Edelweiss," ucapnya di depan hidungku. Hangat napas dan wangi _mint_ yang menguar dari mulutnya seperti mantra yang membuatku tercekat, menatapnya tak berkedip._

"_Edelweiss?" _

"_Hnn... bunga yang ada di tokomu itu. Yang kau taruh dalam kotak kaca."_

"_Eh, itu... lalu apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Aku masih tak mengerti._

"_Aku menginginkan bunga itu sebagai hukuman karena kau kalah."_

"_He? Tidak bisa, Itachi-san! Kau boleh meminta apa saja atau menyuruhku melakukan apapun. Tapi yang satu itu..." Aku menggeleng, "tidak bisa kuberikan."_

"_Kenapa? Itu toh hanya setangkai bunga. Kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya."_

_Aku memalingkan mukaku yang terasa panas. "Karena... Edo... Edelweiss itu sangat berarti bagiku. Dia lebih dari sekedar bunga."_

"_Apakah bunga itu dari seseorang?" Itachi bertanya penasaran. Dia sudah sedikit menjauh dariku sehingga aku merasa sedikit lebih... lebih bisa bernapas? Aku tak tahu, tapi setidaknya dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat, jantungku kembali berdetak normal._

"_Ya. Bunga itu diberikan seseorang. Meski yah, aku tak bisa mengingat siapa yang telah memberikannya, aku hanya ingat memberikan bunga itu saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, saat aku sedih karena kematian ibuku." Aku berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Itachi dan melanjutkan perkataanku,"tapi... Edo, maksudku Edelweiss itu sudah menjadi temanku selama ini. Mungkin kau menganggap ini konyol, Itachi-san. Tapi Edo seperti mewakili kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dekat. Seperti pemberinya sendiri yang dengan mudah bisa membuatku merasa nyaman saat mengingatnya. Jadi, maaf, aku tak bisa memebrikannya padamu, atau pada siapapun juga."_

"_Aa, soo ka..." gumam Itachi. Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya yang datar. Tapi sorot matanya saat menatapku kemudian dan senyum tipis di bibirnya itu... aku terkesiap._

_Dan kemudian, jantungku kembali berdegup-degup luar biasa._

_..._

"Jadi... Edo... begitulah ceritaku hari , capek sekali seluruh badan ini, tapi semua yang kujalani hari ini dengan Itachi-san... sungguh menyenangkan. Andai saja dia yang jadi tutorku, bukan sekedar pengganti, ne, Edo..." Kulihat wajah Ino begitu manis dan penuh harap saat mengucapkannya. Mmebuatku aku tersenyum (andai aku punya bibir tentunya, hahaha)

"... yah, bukannya aku tak menyukai Iruka-san sih... tapi Edo, dengan Itachi, seberat apapun latihannya, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman. Ah... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya... Aku hanya merasa nyaman dan damai saat bersamanya, Edo..."

_Ne, Ino... apa sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada Itachi?_

"Humm, Edo, kalau punya kakak seperti Itachi-san pasti sangat menyenangkan yah? Sasuke-kun sangat beruntung. Aku juga mau punya kakak sepert Itachi-san... Ne, Edo?"

_GUBRAK! Duh, Ino! Masa kau malah pengen Itachi hanya jadi kakak sih? Duh! Kurang apa dia? Kenapa kau ga menyukai dia seperti kau suka pada Sai sih? Duh!_ Aku mencak-mencak sendiri sementara faktanya aku diam dalam dekapan Ino.

_Yah beginilah, namanya aku jugs bukan benda hidup. Hahaha..._

Ino masih bercerita lagi tentang sesi latihannya dengan Itachi sampai dia jatuh tertidur dengan aku dalam pelukannya.

_Ah, Ino... Apa kau hanya takut menaruh harapan pada Itachi? Kurasa kau saat ini seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta... Atau kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja, ne?_

:::::::::::::::::

"Sai?" Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada sosok yang baru masuk yang membuat Ino berseru antara kaget dan heran itu.

_Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Sai?_ Aku mengamatinya dengan detail.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit yang sangat putih, jauh lebih putih daripada kulit Ino yang notabene seorang gadis.

Dan _well_, kuakui Sai memang sangat tampan. Bibirnya penuh—tidak tebal dan tidak tipis—proporsional dengan hidungnya yang mancung dan lurus, sepasang matanya kelam, sama seperti milik Itachi, lalu rambutnya juga hitam legam dan sangat lurus. Dia cukup mirip dengan Uchiha. Kalau saja aku tidak tahu sejarah Sai dari Ino, aku pasti akan menduga kalau Sai adalah adik Itachi.

Namun... meski Sai sangat tampan, aku merasa dia tak sekeren Itachi. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Itachi yang kudapati dalam diri Sai. Kuharap Ino pun merasakan apa yang aku rasa ini.

"Apa kabar Sai-kun? Kapan pulang dari misi, ne?" Dengan ceria, Ino berkata seperti biasanya.

Aku melihat Sai membalas senyum Ino tipis. Pemuda ini tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ada kesedihan dalam sorot matanya yang sayu. "Aa, kabarku... tak buruk, Ino-san. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa kembali dengan selamat kan? Haha..."

"He? Sai-kun? Kenapa bilang begitu? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kan?"

"Menurutmu putusnya hubunganku dengan Sakura itu, sesuatu yang baik atau buruk?"

"He? A-Apa maksudmu, Sai-kun?" Kulihat dengan jelas, Ino sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Hmm, aku sendiri—lagi-lagi jika aku punya 'mata'-pasti sudah membelalak deh. Ini berita yang mengejutkan kan?

"Yah, Ino-san... aku sendiri tak mengiranya... tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Aku putus dengan Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Hnn?"

"Kenapa kau putus dengan Sakura, Sai-kun?" Ino tampak emosional.

Sai menatap Ino sejenak dan berkata sedikit lirih. "Sakura... dia ternyata, ternyata sebenarnya yang dia sayangi itu Naruto, Ino-san. Dia denganku karena aku mirip Sasuke. Itu saja."

"T-tapi mana mungkin. Aku tahu benar Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sai-kun. Kau pasti salah paham, Sai-kun!"

Sai menggeleng. "Apa yang terjadi dalam misi terakhir yang kami jalani, membuktikan semuanya, Ino-san. Sakura memang tak secara vokal mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Karena itu, aku melepaskannya..."

"Sai-kun..." Ino menutup bibir dengan tangannya sementara kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aa, Ino-san... gomen sudah bicara seperti ini di pagi hari seperti ini. Sebenarnya kedatanganku untuk membeli bunga. Aku mau mengunjungi Shin-niisan. Apa ada bunga lily air di sini?"

"Aa... kita kan teman juga Sai... jadi kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, aku akan emndengarnya.. Hmm, oke, dan... tentu saja ada bunga itu. Sebentar, akan aku ambilkan. Yang warna putih kan?"

Sai mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ino-san."

Kulihat Ino tampak berbinar. Apakah dia senang dengan kabar yang dibawa Sai? Apa dia masih mengharapkan Sai untuk jadi kekasihnya?

_Aku tak mengerti manusia, terutama perempuan yang satu ini. Apa begitu mudah dia menyukai Sai lagi—setelah sebelumnya patah hati karenanya?_

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan dengan biasa. Ino yang latihan untuk persiapan ujian Jonin—sesekali yang melatihnya adalah Itachi. Dan Ino tampak sangat senang setiap kali ia selesai latihan dengan Itachi.

Selalu Ino menceritakan detail-detail latihannnya dengan Itachi meski dia dalam keadaan letih sangat karena latihan kerasnya. Dia begitu hidup dan berbinar setiap menyebut nama Itachi, tapi tak sekalipun dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia tertarik pada Itachi seperti ia tertarik pada Sai dulu.

Sementara itu, Sai juga jadi sering menghampiri Ino. Ada saja alasannya datang. Dan Ino tampak senang-senang saja. Selalu tersenyum ramah dan ceria sebagaimana biasanya.

"Edo... aku sebenarnya bingung... Belakangan, aku jadi dekat dengan Sai. Tetapi kau tahu kan, aku juga mulai dekat dengan Itachi. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan pada Itachi namun aku merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang saat bersamanya, Edo... Dan dengan Sai... sebenarnya aku tak lagi merasa seperti dulu padanya. Tapi aku tak mungkin serta merta menghindarinya kan? Aku bingung Edo..." Cerita Ino pada suatu hari.

Gadis cantik itu tampak resah. Ternyata dia telah cukup menyadari bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang khusus pada Itachi. Namun aku bisa mengerti kegalauannya.

Suatu hari, di sebuah sore yang indah di musim gugur, Sai menghampiri Ino langsung setelah ia pulang dari misi.

"Sai-kun? Kau baru pulang dari misi?"

"Hnn, begitulah. Dan dari kantor Hokage, aku langsung kemari, Ino-san."

"Oh, apa ada yang Sai-kun perlukan? Ingin membeli bungakah?"

Sai menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ino-san..."

"Eh?" Ino tampak terkejut. Tapi dia segera menghadap Sai, siap mendengarkan.

Sai tersenyum ragu sambil menggaruk salah satu pipinya. "Aa, aku sudah ingin mengatakannya sejak sebelum berangkat misi sebenarnya, Ino-san... Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Ino terpana. Matanya tak berkedip menatap Sai. Sementara aku sendiri yang menyaksikan semua itu juga tak percaya. Lagilagi, jika aku punya mata seperti manusia... pasti aku juga tampak membelalak.

Cring... cring... cring

Gemerincing gantungan pintu membuyarkan keterkejutan Ino.

Sang gadis pirang menoleh dan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya demi melihat siapa yang datang.

Itachi Uchiha.

Tetapi kulihat saat Ino melihat ke arah Itachi, ada binar harapan di sepasang _aquamarine_-nya. Sepertinya gadis itu berharap Itachi akan membantunya memberi jawaban atas permintaan Sai.

"Itachi-san?" Ino segera menyambut Itachi, meninggalkan Sai di belakangnya.

"Ino, Sai..." sapa Itachi datar.

"Itachi-san... aku..."

"Aa, Ino... maaf jika aku mengganggu, tapi aku hanya ingin...hnn... mampir sebentar untuk menyampaikan bahwa aku akan pindah ke Ame untuk sebuah misi diplomasi yang panjang."

"APA?" Ino setengah berteriak saking kagetnya. Buru-buru gadis itu menutup mulutnya. "Uhmm, gomen... aku hanya terlalu terkejut, Itachi-san... Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Itachi tak langsung menjawab. Dia malah melihat ke arah Sai yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa heran.

"Ino... aku lihat sudah ada orang yang bisa kau andalkan sekarang. Kuharap kau bahagia dengannya, ne, Ino...," kata Itachi saat kemudian dia kembali menatap Ino.

Kulihat Ino terpaku kaku mendengar ucapan Itachi itu. Raut kecewa tampak memeta di wajah cantiknya. _Ah, Itachi baka! Tak kau lihatkah, Ino itu mengharapkanmu! Baka! Duh! Rasanya aku ingin melompat dari dalam kotak yang melindungiku dan menarik hidung si Uchiha itu agar dia sadar! Duh!_

Tetapi Itachi telah lebih dulu pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang tercekat menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dari pandangan.

Sai yang melihat itu semua lalu mendekat dan menepuk pundak Ino dengan lembut.

"Ino-san..."

Ino menoleh dan aku terkesiap. Sai juga sama.

"Sai-kun... aku..."

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanku tadi, Ino-san?"

Ino tak langsung menjawab, dia lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja dilewati Itachi, lalu kembali menoleh pada Sai.

"Sai... maaf... tapi, aku rasa aku telah memutuskan hatiku, dengan orang lain. Maaf."

Sai mengangguk. Dan dia malah tersenyum meski tipis. "Hnn... kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Ino... cepatlah kejar dia..."

"Sai-kun..."

Sai mengangguk.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ino pun segera berlari keluar. Namun sampai di pintu, dia kembali menoleh pada Sai dan berseru. "Sai-kun... terima kasih! Dan aku titip tokonya sebentar yah? Edo juga...!" Lalu Ino pun melanjutkan larinya dengan kecepatan kilat. Mengejar Itachi.

HEH! Apa-apaan itu si Ino! Bagaimana dia menitipkanku pada Sai! Aku mendecih. Tentu saja dalam imajiku sendiri.

Akhirnya, tinggalah aku dan Sai saja di situ. Ahya, tentu saja dengan aneka bunga dan perabotan di dalam toko bunga ini.

Sai menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Aku tak tahu dia tersenyum sungguh-sunnguh atau tidak, tapi dia tampak tulus saat berkata, "Ne? Apa kau yang bernama Edo? Bunga Edelweiss. Menyakitkan untuk patah hati, tapi jika melihat yang kita sayangi bahagia, itu juga sebuah kebahagiaan sendiri. Kupikir memang belum saatnya bagiku untuk mendapatkan cinta, ne, Edo-san?"

SET! Tahu-tahu, tanpa bisa kucegah tangan Sai sudah meraih kotakku dan mengelusku.

Duh! Entah kenapa aku berharap aku ini seorang gadis saat Sai melakukan itu padaku.

KYAAAAAA...

_Ahya, aku lupa bilang... meski kadang manusia suka mberbohong untuk menutupi perasaannya, tapi... akan tiba juga saat mereka harus jujur pada perasaannya sendiri kan? Tak ada orang yang bisa lama-lama membohongi dirinya sendiri. Kurasa begitu..._

**** TAMAT?****

Hahaha, jangan marah dulu. Ceritaku masih berlanjut kok... jadi...

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Tempatku bertengger kini bukan lagi meja kecil tinggi di sudut toko bunga Yamanaka Florist atau di kamar ungu-ungu milik Ino, melainkan di atas sebuah meja panjang di bawah sebuah lukisan besar, dalam sebuah ruangan kamar bergaya Jepang klasik yang luas dan nyaman.

Tentang, lukisan di atasku adalah sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah yang menampilkan gambar Ino Yamanaka dalam balutan gaun pengantin Jepang yang anggun dengan Itachi Uchiha sebagai pengantin prianya. Pasangan yang sangat serasi. Cantik dan tampan. Dan yah, dengan demikian Ino bukan lagi Ino Yamanaka melainkan, Ino Uchiha.

Dan kini pemilikku, yang juga orang dalam lukisan itu, sedang sibuk menimang putra pertamanya yang baru berusia lima bulan. Sementara suaminya duduk di sampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya. Ikut menimang sang putra yang seperti replika dirinya waktu bayi—begitu yang dikatakan ibunya saat kelahiran Hatori Uchiha—hanya saja sepasang matanya adalah sewarna milik Ino, biru _aquamarine._

Keduanya tampak bahagia sekali. Dan di sini, melihat mereka seperti itu, aku pun ikut berbahagia...

.

.

.

_Ah, manusia itu kompleks kan? Padahal ini hanya cerita kecil mengingat yang kutahu hanya cerita Ino saja... Atau memang benar, bahwa manusia itu sulit dimengerti? Atau semua ini karena aku hanyalah setangkai Edelweiss? Hmm..._

_Ahya, kalian mau tahu kisahku dengan Sai? Hahahahaha..._

_Lupakan! Sepatah hati apapun Sai, tak akan mungkinlah dia menikahi sekuntum Edelweiss... Lagipula jika itu terjadi... kasihan Sai... dia tak akan bisa punya anak seperti Ino dan Itachi...Hahahahaha..._

_Baiklah... sampai di sini dulu ceritaku. Jaaa... _

**:::::::::::::::::**

**TUTUP TIRAI**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ruru-channnnn... gomen jelek dan banyak typo... coz agak cepet2 gegara banyak gangguan pas bikinnya *ngeles***

** Mind to r n r? :D Please^_^**

**Ahya, jika di antara minna-san ada yang menantikan fanfik saya yang lain, mohon besabar yah, coz el lagi lum dapet feel yang pas buat nulis ff inih... Ini aja ide Ru yang detail el cuman ngembangin dikit... en hasilnya juga kaeknya ga seperti yang diarepin. Gomen ne... *bowed***


End file.
